The Return of the Party Kings
by Pokadot Queen95
Summary: Everybodys favorite Hollywood-super-party-kings-of-Hollywood are back, this time to throw an even awesomer party than before! Follow BTR as they learn from their old party mistakes and try to tackle an all new one! Plz R&R! rude comments  not tolerated!


**Supness! What goes on peeps? This idea just kind of took me by storm as I was watching Big Time Party. Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nada, zip nothing. **

_**Chapter 1 The return of the Party Kings**_

_**Third POV**_

"Dudes! I know what we can do today!" James suddenly exclaimed standing up, sending the magazine he was just reading, flying into the blinds behind the couch.

Our favorite boys had finished recording early today and Kelly ever-so-graciously persuaded Gustavo to let the boys have the day off. However, there was nothing to do, hence Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan, sprawled out on the couch watching television. The pool was being cleaned and de-drained of it's ick and Kendall's mom and sister went on a day trip to go to some random place Kendall forgot the name of. With all of the pressure of the new album coming out and with just all of the craziness in general, Mrs. Knight decided it was time for her and Katie to take a road trip, leaving the boys to do what it was boys their age do.

"What?" Carlos asked, not taking his eyes off of the TV. In the past half an hour, James had claimed he had something fun to do, those ideas mainly revolving around hair care products or girls.

"We need to throw a party!" The second James said that, Logan, Kendall and Carlos were up and on their feet.

"I agree with James!" Carlos said, pointing up into the air, his mind already churning out a plan for an awesome party. It had been a while since their last one and they were teenagers. What else are teenagers in Hollywood gonna do besides party?

"Are you serious? Don't you remember what happened last time?" Kendall said. The four boys looked up to the ceiling in unison, each remembering their own crazy adventures from the night of the 'social gathering' a few weeks ago.

"Kendall's right. Even though we had had a lot of fun and you guys were crowned the and I quote '_Hollywood super-party-kings-of-Hollywood' _unquote-" Logan said, pointing at James and Carlos, "we almost got our third strike and we got in major trouble by Kendall's mom the next day," Logan said, bringing everyone back to reality.

"Ug, don't remind me. She took away my lucky comb!" James said pouting and crossing his arms across his chest. Mr. Bitters told Mrs. Knight that Kendall had somehow locked him in the not-so-fun Super Party Fun box. One thing lead to another and she found out about the party and grounded the boys for a few days.

_Flashback:_

"_You guys did what?" Kendall's mom practically yelled at Kendall. She had just gotten home to a complaint from Mr. Bitters and a very messed up apartment. _

"_We threw a party?" Kendall said, his voice squeaking at the end, something he did when he was nervous._

_In response, Mrs. Knight gave them the 'I'm-disappointed-in-you' stare. "I tell you not to throw a party and what do you do, throw a party? You boys are grounded. That means no television, no pool and no leaving the apartment for five days accept to go to rehearsals," she said to the boys whom were each thinking a different thing. _

_Kendall- ' Man we really screwed up. But it was pretty fun though to have my 'non-date' with Jo….'_

_Logan- 'Let's see by the time we are done being grounded, Camille will talk to me again!'_

_Carlos- 'It was sooooooo worth it. Woo! Me and James are the new Hollywood-super-party-kings-of-Hollywood!'_

_James- ' My hair did look really good and now who am I going to show it off to for 5 days! I'm gonna die!'_

"_Now, off to your rooms, but first give me your phones and James, your lucky comb, Carlos your helmet, Logan your Phoebe Nachee (I don't know how to spell her last name) math book and Kendall, your ipod," Kendall's mom finished holding out her hand. The boys were forced to give up their possessions. _

_End Flashback_

"However, rumor has it that there are new 'Hollywood-super-party-kings-of-Hollywood!" James half-shrieked, throwing a magazine at Carlos. On the cover, it read, '_Trouble in Party town? New party kings crowned! Pg. 9'._

"What? Our title has been revoked?" Carlos yelled, flipping to page nine in the magazine.

"Yea, and by girls!" James said, matching Carlos's volume and tone.

"Guys, it's just a party!" Logan and Kendall yelled in unison. They really didn't understand what the importance was of throwing the best party. A cool party was a cool party right?

"No, we have to get our crown back!" Carlos and James yelled in unison. Suddenly, fighting broke out among the boys, They were each yelling at each other- Carlos and James on one side, Logan and Kendall on the other.

"Ok, ok, fine! We won't have a party, merely another 'social gathering' but better than the last one!" Kendall said, breaking up the fighting, trying to wrap his brain around the idea of how this was supposed to work.

"But-" Logan interrupted before James and Carlos could jump to wild conclusions, " We need to be careful about planning this party. We may have 64 years of experience between all of us but that doesn't mean we can go crazy with this," Logan finished, being the ever so cautious one.

"Yes!" Carlos and James cried in unison, and they both ran off to get their 'party' robes.

"Kendall, are you sure about this?" Logan asked, unsure of the whole idea. He really liked this hotel and it's people, namely Camille, and he wanted to keep living here and not be kicked out.

"No," Kendall answered honestly. "But, who knows? Maybe this time we can throw an even better party and make it better than last time," Kendall said wrapping his arm around Logan's shoulders, the two of them imagining what could be.

What they saw was a great party, with them each dancing with their partners. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

That is until their dreams each turned bad-Kendall's with his mom coming home early and giving them the grounding of a life time while Logan's revolved around being pulled back and forth between two crazy girls.

"That's it. We are going to need back up," Kendall and Logan said in unison, snapping out of their day dreaming. Man, they were doing that a lot today.

"I'll call Jo and you call Camille?" Kendall suggested.

"Alright. We are going to need all of the help we can get."

**Ok, so that's the first chapter! Please give me your thoughts, feelings, constructive criticism and or comments! Thanks for reading. Depending on how many reviews I receive will be when I update****J **

**~Pokadot Queen95 out! **


End file.
